1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cables, such as coaxial cables, and, more particularly, to an assembly for connecting an end of a cable to either another cable end or a port, and including a sealing assembly to block moisture migration between connector parts.
2. Background Art
A myriad of assemblies are currently available for connecting a cable, such as a coaxial cable, to either another cable or a port, such as at a drop location. One of the most commonly utilized connecting structures in the cable industry includes a connector part in the form of a nut that is threadably engaged with a port, or another complementarily-threaded connector part.
In external environments, atmospheric moisture tends to migrate between the cooperating threads on the connector parts. This has a number of deleterious effects. First of all, the moisture may, over time, cause corrosion in the thread region, which may eventually make it difficult or impossible to separate the connector parts. This may preclude reuse of the connector parts.
The moisture and/or corrosion resulting therefrom may also interfere with the conductive properties through the connecting assembly, which may perform grounding and shielding functions. This may lead to electrical interference with high frequency signal transmissions.
Accordingly, the industry has devised a number of sealing assemblies with the objective of blocking migration of moisture to between connector parts.
A significant number of these sealing assemblies are operable by compressing a deformable component between cooperating surfaces on the connector parts, as an incident of the connector parts being operatively joined. One drawback with this type of system is that the connection between the connector parts may be compromised in order to adequately effect sealing. As one example, the sealing component(s) may prevent the optimal tightening torque to be applied between threadably engaged connector parts. An attempt to tighten to the optimal torque with the sealing assembly in place may damage or destroy the sealing assembly.
Often, these sealing assemblies utilize rubber washers to establish seals between inner connecting parts. These washers may not, however, block migration of moisture to between the threads in cooperating connector parts.
In the interest of speed and/or simplicity, installers may forego placement of washers and other separate components making up a sealing assembly, as a result of which the aforementioned problems may arise at the connecting assembly. However, even if installed properly, these sealing assemblies generally do not prevent moisture migration between cooperating threads on joined connector parts.
Heretofore, thread sealing has commonly been carried out by overwrapping joined connector parts with a special rubber tape or by using heat shrinking techniques. Generally, both these methods are costly and time consuming to practice. Further, they are only as effective as the installer who practices them is skilled and careful.
Ideally, a sealing assembly will be consistently used by installers, is not costly to employ, does not complicate or compromise installation, and effects a positive seal between the connector parts.